Big Time Dream: Alternate Ending
by emoprinces16
Summary: Just what it sounds, my ending of Big Time Dreams :)! More of an add on to what already happens! Swear it's better than it sounds, please review!


*So I would just like to say this is just a random, fun alternate version of the ending! BUT the actual finale was amazing, I just wrote this for fun so enjoy! *

As the last note of "We Are." echoed throughout the entire auditorium as the crowd erupted in applause, the Big Time Rush boys bowed before walking off the stage, smiles etched onto all of their faces.

"We just closed the Tween Choice Awards!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

"And that is another dream checked off." Logan replied with a smile and a small laugh.

"You guys were fantastic!" Camille squealed as she ran to Logan, hugging him as he returned the hug.

Jo came up to Kendall, a smile on her face as they hugged and gently kissed.

"Now what, Big Time Rush?" Lucy questioned as she joined them, James placing his arm around her shoulder as she settled closer to him, an easy smile on her face.

"What else? After party at the Palm Woods?" Kendall replied before leading the group with his arm around Jo as they all left the place.

They traveled to Palm Woods, all gathering around the pool as the party started.

A faintish yellow glow filled their vision, freaking them all out before realizing it was two stage lights.

Gustavo questioned, "What?" innocently before shrugging it off and playing "Big Time Rush." The guys smiled before singing along, as the song ended a few people left the party, being pretty late already.

The guys joined them, wiped from not only playing an amazing show but also defeating an evil guy; _again._

"Are you bummed we only won one purple blimp?" James questioned as the guys entered 2J; plopping down on the orange sofa exhausted.

"No, we still won one and had all of our dreams come true tonight. What more could we ask for? " Kendall questioned.

"True, but personally another dream I have is to see the inside of my eye lids for more than a second. Good night guys." Logan said with a yawn before getting up from the couch to go to his room.

The rest of the guys joined him, falling asleep quickly in their rooms.

The guys woke up the next morning, able to sleep for once until noon. Knowing they had to be at the studio in an hour, they all woke up and quickly got ready; making it to the studio on time.

"Dogs," Gustavo met them with a smile for once, still happy about last night, "Um, thanks for last night. The purple rocket looks great on my award shelf." Gustavo gestured to his impressive award shelf, gleaming awards from a whole array of music and teen awards, with one purple rocket.

The guys grinned, knowing they were the reason why it was up there.

"But I am afraid it's not enough." Griffin replied, coming into Gustavo's office unannounced like he does quite often.

"What do you mean?" Gustavo questioned? Upset that for once they couldn't have a happy moment.

"You guys were able to maintain a band because of the "Five best bud extra points", but I have a problem. You see, you only won one award of the five you were nominated for."

"That's not our fault!" Kendall pointed out.

"Maybe not, but it showed that you do not have the fan base that we thought you do." Griffin continued.

"Or they threw out some votes so another band or group could win." Logan pointed out.

"They wouldn't do that, the Tween Choice Awards is honest." (1) Griffin replied with a sigh. "But I am afraid because of this new truth, we can't keep you guys as a band. You are too much of a risk and must have the break out star like I originally wanted, and the rest can become something else. So Kendall, James; who will it be?" Griffin questioned.

"What! No one." Kendall replied harshly.

"If it's no one then Big Time Rush will not only sees to exist, but so will all of you guys. Or at least in a famous sense." Griffin replied.

"You said after you did this the first time that you would never try and break up Big Time Rush." Kelly pointed out.

"That was when they weren't a risk, and as the biggest CEO in the country I have to do what makes me money and Big Time Rush does not do that." Griffin reminded

"Can you give us a few minutes to talk it over?" Kelly questioned politely.

"Five minutes." Griffin replied before leaving the office.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos questioned.

"He has to be bluffing right?" James questioned hysterically.

"Griffin doesn't bluff." Gustavo replied grimly.

"Then what do we do?" Logan asked.

"We listen to Griffin. Logan, you become a game show host. Carlos, a Broadway star, and James and Kendall must figure out who is the break out star." Gustavo replied, giving up by now.

"I refuse." Kendall replied determedliy.

"Me too, it's all of us or nobody." Logan second that.

"I agree, I'm out if it's not the band." Carlos replied.

And that left James. The five turned to him before he rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I would try and become a solo act without you three dorks?"

The three smiled at him, showing that he had finally matured.

"So no one will try and become the break out star?" Gustavo questioned in disbelief.

"I still want to sing, but will have to find a way by myself." James replied with a sigh.

"So no, it's Big Time Rush or nothing." Kendall replied.

"Then bring Griffin in and let's tell him." Gustavo replied, completely dejected.

"Are you guys sure? If nobody takes the offer of break out star then Griffin will not help the others with their dreams." Kelly reminded them.

"We had dreams before Big Time Rush, guess it's time to focus on those." Logan replied with a sad smile.

"I'm proud of you guys." Kelly whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as James opened the door to let Griffin come back in.

"Well, have you decided who my break out star will be?" Griffin questioned.

"Nobody." Kendall replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Do you guys realize what this will mean?" Griffin asked in disbelief.

"We return to our normal lives; no more Big Time Rush." Kendall replied, sounding strong but inside was breaking as the truth settled on all of them.

"Yes, and no one will be famous. I will not help any of you guys if I don't get my break out star." Griffin reminded them.

"We know, but our friendship is more than a band." Kendall said.

"I guess then there is nothing more to say. Your monthly lease is up in two days, you have that long to get out of Palm Woods and on the plane to Minnesota. Good bye boys, it has been an interesting time to work with you and I am sorry that you couldn't join me." And with that, Griffin was gone and out of the boys lives.

"Four years means nothing in his eyes." Logan muttered before shaking his head and then turning with the rest of the guys to Kelly and Gustavo.

"I'm sorry, dogs, I really am." Gustavo replied, his entire face slacked as he stared the guys. "I would say I would still produce you guys, but I don't have the money to; Griffin does."

"Don't worry about it, Gustavo." James replied.

"Yeah, we had four amazing years with you two." Carlos added

"Maybe it's time to give up the band." Logan replied, still unsure.

"And hey, maybe we will be able to tour later on; when we are older and we want you back with us as our producer if we do so." Kendall replied with a smile.

"You better call me." Gustavo replied with a smile as he looked at his boys, the four boys who he had found in Minnesota on a talent search for the next voice; not the next band. The same band who he had the most success with ever, the band he loved with all of his heart.

"And me!" Kelly replied with a smile, making them all laugh.

"Since you only have two days to pack up the entire apartment; do you want help?" Gustavo questioned.

The guys were surprised, even though they knew Gustavo cared for them; they were still surprised he would offer to help.

"We will need as many hands as possible." Kendall replied before Gustavo stood and walked with Kelly and his dogs to their cars to travel to the Palm Woods.

The guys explained to Mamma Knight and Katie that they were officially cut from their record label and that they would have to be out in two days.

"Again? You have got to be kidding me?" Katie questioned, outraged.

"I wish baby sister." Kendall replied sadly.

"Great, just great." She muttered before walking to her room to start packing it up; again.

"She will be better in a few minutes." Mamma Knight replied, not her chipper self as she pulled out the boxes they had used to originally pack; always being prepared, from the closet before handing each of the guys, Gustavo and Kelly one.

"Let's start with the packing the front room." Mamma Knight directioned before they all started.

The whole day and most of the next was spent with packing, making the guys to exhausted to do anything but sit on the couch with Mamma Knight, Katie and even Gustavo and Kelly had joined them.

"I'm sorry that it had to end like this." Kelly said after a minute of sitting in silence.

"Me too, but in all honesty; we went off with a bang. The Tween Choice Awards was the best performance we had ever had and we won our first award. It's better to leave on top then wait to be at the bottom." Kendall replied with a smile as he looked the guys, them all smiling as they agreed.

"Guess that's it? We are leaving tomorrow morning and no more big time rush?" Katie questioned.

"For right now, but who knows what the future holds?" Kendall asked before looking around.

"Still kind of bummed that we couldn't bring everything Griffin gave us for the music video, including the swirly slide." Carlos replied.

"How about one more slide down at least? For all times sake?" Logan replied.

"Yeah, me first." Carlos yelled before jumping up, placing his helmet on his head, knocking on it twice before running up the steps.

The other three guys laughed before jumping up to join him.

"Come on mom, Kelly, Gustavo." Katie replied with a smile as she stood up to join the guys.

"No way, I got stuck last time." Gustavo reminded, making everyone laugh before Mamma Knight and Kelly jumped up to join them.

All seven went down the slide, each smiling as they reached the end.

"Come on Gustavo! If we have to help you out we will." James yelled to Gustavo.

"Fine, but you better dogs." Gustavo grumbled before standing up and going to the top.

"Careful below!" Gustavo bellowed before jumping into the slide, making it down and out safely.

"Woo Hoo!" The guys bellowed as Gustavo stood to his feet.

All eight of them stared at each other, a smile on their faces as they looked at each other's faces. These were the original people, there from the beginning.

These four people had always believed in the boys, even when they stopped believing in themselves.

They had all truly become a family in four short years.

As they all stared, a knock was heard from the door. Mamma Knight broke the glances, going over to answer the door.

Mr. Bitters stood behind the door, a smile replacing his usual grimace.

"Oh, hello, come on in Mr. Bitters." Mamma Knight replied politely, letting him in before closing the door.

"Hello all, I want to be brief but I have just gotten word that Griffin will not be renewing your lease. I wanted to personally say that I am sorry, you guys may have been a bit of trouble but in the end you guys are great people. I will truly miss you all."

Everyone stared at him, shock on all of their faces as they waited for the punch line or for him to yell at them.

"To show I truly mean it, I came to help you guys get everything into the moving van; which is already here. And yes, that includes the swirly slide."

"Really? Swirly gets to come with us?!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly before running to Mr. Bitters to give him a hug.

Mr. Bitters tensed, but allowed it but refused to hug back.

Carlos let go, going back the rest of the guys with a smile.

Everyone went to work quickly and quietly, getting everything into the moving van before Griffin or anyone could know they were taking the things that had become there's over four years, even though technically he owned them.

When they were done, the apartment looked exactly like it had when the guys had moved in there.

"Look, it's Lindsey Lohan chocolate milk puke stain." James said with a laugh, forgetting that was there.

"And the place where Sheila Buff put the whole in the wall with the soccer ball." Logan said as he pointed to the wall.

"We have some amazing times here in 2J." Carlos replied, placing his arms around James and Logan's shoulders.

"Yes, and someone else will make new memories in this place." Kendall replied, sadly but nostalgic as he put his lanky long arm around Logan and Carlos's shoulders.

"Thank you Mr. Bitters for helping us." Mamma Knight said a few moments later.

"It was my pleasure, you guys have helped me and I had to find a way to repay you for staying with me on Christmas a few years back, but now I must go. See you all tomorrow morning." Mr. Bitters replied, a small smile on his face as he left the apartment.

"I don't know about you all, but I am exhausted and we have to be up early to make the plane ride. I think it's time to go to bed." Mamma Knight said as Mr. Bitters left.

"Agreed." Everyone echoed as they all went to bed.

A feeling of sadness filled the air throughout the day as the guys woke early to say bye to everyone. They had told their girlfriends to meet them there early so they could say a real good bye.

The four boys arrived to see that the four girls were already there sitting at a table near the pool.

Logan made it to Camille first, both wrapping each other into a hug once they reached each other. "I'm going to miss you, Logan." Camille whispered as they hugged.

"Good thing there is face time and Skype." Logan joked, trying to make the serious matter lighter.

Camille laughed before hugging Logan tighter, not wanting to let go.

As Camille and Logan hugged, Carlos reached Alexa. "I can't believe we have only been together for a day and I am already leaving for Minnesota." Carlos said with a frown.

"Good thing I can teleport wherever, huh?" Alexa replied with a laugh before wrapping her arms around Carlos's as he repeated the action.

"Having a spy for a girlfriend is the best." Carlos replied with a smile as he hugged Alexa, gently kissing her on the lips.

"I've known you two years, but only actually got you for two. How is this fair?" James questioned as he hugged Lucy tightly to himself.

"James, just because we have only been together a day does not mean I will never see you again. There is a thing called long distance." Lucy reminded James.

"I know, but it's not the same." James replied with a sigh.

"I know, but we will make it work." Lucy replied with a smile as she kissed James slowly, making James smile in the kiss before parting and placing his forehead on hers.

"We have said good bye to many times." Kendall replied with a sigh as he hugged Jo closely to him.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder right?" Jo replied with a sad smile.

"I guess." Kendall replied, not happy to have to say good bye again.

"And it's not a good bye, it's a see you later. Once I am done with my season I will fly to Minnesota to see you for a week or so." Jo promised.

"I can't wait." Kendall replied with a smile.

As a comfortable silence filled the place, Mamma Knight and Katie came outside, a sad smile on their faces.

"Boys, we need to leave soon. You also need to make sure you got everything from the apartment." Mamma Knight reminded them.

The guys sighed before stepping away from their girlfriends.

"We'll wait for you guys down here." Camille said with a sad smile. The guys nodded before following Katie and Mamma Knight up elevator to 2J.

Logan opened the door, entering as everyone followed him. Going to their respective rooms, they searched finding nothing. Same in the bathroom, kitchen, and hall ways.

The last room to check was the front room. They were coming up empty until Logan looked closely at a corner, once filled with the entertainment center.

Logan picked up a piece of paper; crinkled and balled from being behind the entertainment center for years. Logan flattened it out, a smile on his face as he read what it said.

"What's that in your hand, Logan?" Kendall questioned as they all looked to him.

"Our pack when we first got here; "I, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell swear to not change in Hollywood, even if the temptation is high." Signed by all of us."

"I remember that, it's after Hollywood fever hit us." Carlos said with a smile as he looked at the paper.

"That feels like forever ago." James commented.

"It was, it was before our first album." Kendall commented as he read the paper over Logan's shoulder

"And now you have three successful albums." Katie commented.

"Going out on top." Mamma Knight reminded with a smile. "Also, we really need to get going."

The guys looked at each other before Logan folded it and placed it in his pocket, planning on framing it when he got home.

Mamma Knight, Katie, Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall stood in a line as they looked at 2J, the place they had called home for four years.

"I will miss this place." Carlos said with a sigh, but a small smile peaked on his lips.

"I bet even Kayne West doesn't have great stories about this place like we do." Logan commented with a small grin.

"I've got an idea." Kendall replied, a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he picked up his hockey bag, rummaging until he found a black sharpie. "Let's mark this place as ours." Kendall replied with a grin before going to the nearest wall, signing it.

Logan grinned as he took the sharpie, doing what Kendall did. James and Carlos followed suit. Even Mamma Knight and Katie signed.

Once Katie was done, Kendall capped the sharpie and placed it in his bag again, zipping it up and taking a quick picture of their handy work before looking back at the place, looking exactly like it had when they first entered into it.

They had made it look better and although it looked shabby now, it was still home.

The six tore their eyes from the room, silently closing the door before locking it up for the last time.

Walking the halls for the last time, they descended down the elevator, the doors opening to reveal a whole crowd of people; all of the people they had met over the four years.

Small hugs and good byes were exchanged as they said good bye to people like Jett, Guitar Dude, Tyler, the Jennifer's, even Lightening the Lightening Dog. As they neared the end they saw Buddha Bob, each hugging in turn as he silently cried, squeezing Katie tighter than the rest.

"I'm going to miss your schemes." He whispered as he hugged her.

"Me too, me too." Katie replied with a smile before hugging him tighter back.

They even hugged Mr. Bitter's right before their girlfriends.

"Call me when you get there." Jo told Kendall.

"I will." Kendall replied before kissing Jo gently.

"You better call me as well." Lucy told James.

"I will, no worries." James replied with his famous smile as he kissed Lucy.

"Take good care of yourself, and be safe." Carlos told Alexa and he kissed her.

"You too, mister." She replied with a huge smile as they parted.

"Slap for old times' sake?" Logan questioned.

Camille laughed before slapping him across the cheek, quickly kissing him to make him feel better.

They all parted from their girlfriends, before smiling and waving at everyone.

"Bye everyone. We hope to see you guys someday again." Mamma Knight told the crowd.

"Defiantly" The guys agreed.

"Bye." Everyone echoed, sadness in their eyes as they watched the four guys leave.

"Have a Palm Woods Day." Mr. Bitters said with a kind smile as the six departed.

As soon as they left the Palm Woods, they saw a car for them; the guys car already on a moving van heading for home.

They walked up to it before seeing Gustavo and Kelly, a sad smile on both of their faces.

The eight stood around before Gustavo broke the silence, "Thank you dogs, you guys were really the best band I have produced. I will truly miss you guys and I am sorry it had to end like this. But know that Griffin will soon be regretting it."

"That means a lot Gustavo, thank you." Carlos said with his usual Carlos smile.

"I think we all can say you were the best producer we could have asked for. I know we were disrespectful at times, but thank you for dealing with us. We will all truly miss you." Logan said.

"Defiantly." Kendall and James agreed.

"I still look up to you." Katie said with a grin, remembering her project so many years ago.

"And Kelly, we will miss you just as much. Thank you for understanding and helping us and believing in us as well." James told Kelly, making her smile.

"Group hug!" Carlos yelled as he annunciated the hug, them all being squeezed as they laughed and smiled.

They ended the group hug, individually hugging each other before the guys and Mamma Knight and Katie entered the car, rolling the windows down as they yelled bye to all who had gathered outside as they rolled away from the Palm Woods.

"Guess that's really it." Kendall whispered as they drove away from the Palm Woods to LAX.

"Guess so." Everyone else whispered, the rest of the car ride silent as the past four years flooded through their minds.

It was a week later when the guys had finally settled down and were more accustomed to their life like it was before fame.

With a few added things, like Carlos had convinced his mom to put in Swirly in his room; which with much convincing she allowed it.

The Knight Family had the TV and entertainment set.

Logan had claimed the air hockey set.

James had taken the video game that was at the entrance of the apartment. Sometimes, he would sit in it and pretend he was back at 2J.

Each of the guys had taken some of the material that had covered the walls at 2J and placed them in there room, a constant reminder of what they had accomplished.

It was a typical Friday night; all of the guys were at Kendall's house like they usually were when they had lived in Minnesota.

They were watching an episode of Yo Gaba Gaba; Carlos choosing, when they heard the doorbell.

Kendall answered, a high pitch scream escaping his mouth as he saw who was in front of him; Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey guys." Gustavo replied as he let himself in the house.

"Well hello?" Logan replied, wondering why they were here.

"Who's at the door?" Mamma Knight questioned, peeking from the kitchen before her eyes widened. "Hello Gustavo and Kelly, what a lovely surprise. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Fish sticks and tatter tots?" Gustavo questioned.

"Like every Friday." Mamma Knight said with a smile, taking that as a yes as she added more to the cookie sheets.

"Now, what brings you two here?" Mamma Knight questioned as she sat down, already having started dinner.

"Well, you see," Gustavo started before sighing, "Remember how I said Griffin would want you back? The day has come; he wants you guys back as his band."

"Already, it's been a week." Kendall replied, arching one of his thick eye brows.

"The company has already lost money, once he told the fans they revolted." Gustavo explained.

"Our Rushers do love us." Logan replied with a proud smile.

"Yes, and not Griffin, which is why he wants you guys back."

"No." Kendall replied defiantly. "No, he has already done this to us but this time I am not crawling back to him."

"I have to agree with Kendall, I don't want the cycle to start over again." Carlos agreed.

"I already was accepted into a doctor training program, sorry Gustavo." Logan replied.

Everyone stared at James, waiting for his answer. "I already said I will become famous without Griffin this time." James declared.

"I'm sorry Gustavo, but we can't work for Griffin anymore." Kendall said, answering for all of them as they all nodded their head.

"That's a good thing to hear, since I am not working for him anymore either." Gustavo replied with a smile.

"What!" The guys exclaimed.

"I quite, yesterday actually. I have enough money to own my own business, I don't need him anymore. I was hoping to sign you guys but I guess not."

"How do you have enough money?" Logan questioned.

"Bonuses and saving my money for years, I have been wanting to leave for years since Griffin is rude; I just finally got the money to do so, do you guys still say no if it's me producing you guys alone?"

The four looked at each other, knowing the answer.

"For now, yes. But check back in a few years when it's time for our comeback tour." Kendall replied with a grin.

"I will, but I hope we can talk more often than that and that includes my vice president, Kelly." Gustavo said with a smile as he looked at the guys.

"Of course, your dogs will never leave you." Logan replied.

"Never." Carlos, James, and Kendall agreed.

"I'm glad to hear that, now is those fish sticks ready?"

"Any minute now." Mamma Knight said with a laugh as she went to check on them.

The guys laughed as Katie joined them, not even questioning why Gustavo and Kelly were there.

**Ten Years Later.**

"Come on Logan, it's been an extra ten years; how have you not gotten any better at dancing!" Gustavo yelled at him as he was on stage.

"You don't need to know how to dance to be a doctor." Logan yelled with a chuckle.

"Whatever, once again dogs." Gustavo yelled.

"I never thought I'd missed being called a dog." Carlos muttered as the other three agreed before running "City is Ours" again.

On the last note, the guys posed before looking at Gustavo.

"Perfect! You guys are ready for the concert tomorrow!" Gustavo yelled as everyone in the auditorium cheered.

The guys whooped before heading to the seats below where their families were seated.

Logan smiled at Camille and his two daughters, swooping them in his arms before kissing his wife quickly.

"I don't know why he was yelling at you, Daddy! You weren't that off." Nicole, four years old, told Logan.

"Because even a little off is not good." Lilly, seven years old, replied.

"You're right Lilly, but thank you Nicole." Logan said with a smile as he kissed them on the top of their heads.

Camille laughed as she looked at her husband of eight years.

They had married in a small service in California, before moving back to Minnesota where Logan had been going to become a doctor since six months after leaving the Palm Woods. They had had Lilly a year after marriage and while Logan was still going to school. Nicole had come only a few months after med school. Logan had been a doctor ever since, his dream coming true. He was taking a year off for Big Time Rush's official come back tour.

Everyone had said they would be there and Logan could not be more ecstatic.

Carlos went to his own small family, a smile on his face as he kissed his loving wife, Alexa Vega, before kissing his five year old daughter Ciara, and three years old Son, Carlos Jr.

"Good job Daddy! You rocked!" Ciara exclaimed, having the same energy her father had always had.

"Thanks sweetie." Carlos replied, a huge smile on his face before he picked her up and Carlos Jr.

"What about you bud, did Daddy do well?" Carlos questioned.

Carlos Jr. nodded, a bit more shy than his outgoing sister.

"You always do good babe." Alexa said with a smile as she gently kissed Carlos again.

Carlos and Alexa had finally gotten married five and a half years ago, after settling down from being spies. It was always Carlos' dream to become a superhero, he was able to become a real life one without anyone knowing it; joining the spy ways with Alexa.

They were taking a break for the kids, Carlos becoming a cop in the meantime to pay the bills and following in his papa's footsteps.

He became someone who got to save people on a daily basis, whether or not they knew did not matter for Carlos just liked to help people.

He had a better life than he could have ever hoped for, two beautiful kids, a spy wife, and stayed in Minnesota as much as possible to stay with his best friends.

Kendall jogged off stage, quickly picking up his three children in one hug, as they laughed alongside their dad. After putting down Phillip, nine years old, David seven years old, and Robert, three years old (2); Kendall quickly kissed Jo.

Kendall and Jo had gotten married only six short months of Kendall leaving the Palm Woods; only waiting because Jo was not eighteen yet.

They welcomed Robert first, only ten months after marriage. After having Robert, Kendall was signed with the Minnesota Wild team; making him busy.

Of course not too busy to have two more kids while he was still with the team.

Like the rest of the band, he took off a season to pursue his original carrerr, being in a boy band with his other three dorks of best friends.

"How did I do?" Kendall questioned once he got off stage.

"You were a little early on a few moves, but besides that you were great!" Phillip said with a small smile. Kendall couldn't help but laugh, he reminded him so much of Logan when he was honest but in the nicest way possible; also picking up on things like being slightly early on dance moves.

"Thank you for your honesty." Kendall replied before rubbing his son's mop of blonde hair on his hair. "We should have cut this before the show." Kendall told Phillip.

"No, I like my hair; I've seen pictures of you! You had long hair when you were younger as well." Phillip reasoned.

"Yeah, it was the mop of hair that made me fall for you." Jo reminded before kissing Kendall gently on the lips.

"I had amazing hair." Kendall said with a grin.

"Yes you did." Jo said with an eye roll before leaning into Kendall, holding Robert in her arms as she did.

How Kendall had gotten his perfect life, he will never know, but he thanks his lucky stars he did.

James pushed his hair up before running to Lucy and their two year old daughter; Kelly. James spotted Lucy holding their daughter as she was laying on her shoulder.

"Hey, aw did our princess fall asleep." James asked with a smile as he took Kelly from her.

"Yeah, at the last song, how I have no idea." Lucy said with a laugh.

James chuckled, "She was born to live the rock star lifestyle with her daddy." Kelly had gotten used to loud noises since both of her parents were singers when she was just an infant

"Maybe." Lucy said with a smile before James leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

James and Lucy had remained together ever since the Tween Choice Awards; but had not actually married until four years ago.

Both had blossoming music careers; Lucy maintaining her fame the entire time.

James had taken a year off with his friends and family, but once the rest of his friends got really serious with their wives, kids, and careers; James decided to try the singing thing again and went on to make four solo albums.

He still is very successful with his solo career, only taking a break recently because the band decided to get back together after ten long years.

Just like the guys had promised, they went back to Gustavo when it was time to make a comeback.

Gustavo kept his own business, putting out a few successful people in the ten years while waiting for his dogs to return and opened them with open arms when they came back.

It had been six months of working hard to get back to shape for tour, physically and mentally. Gustavo re-located to Minnesota those six months to be able to run voice exercises with them since they couldn't leave their careers without a warning.

They had all only been back in LA for a month, a month of nonstop practices that all lead to tonight. Tonight, where they were playing the first venue they had ever played; just a few miles away from the Palm Woods.

It was a small place, but was perfect for their first concert back. Everyone was supposed to be there, even Mr. Bitters had excepted the invite.

"Dogs, only ten minutes before doors open; back stage now!" Gustavo yelled.

Everyone obeyed, going back stage with each other.

The guys separated from their families; knowing they had to get ready.

After getting into what they would wear for the concert, the guys met up back stage with Gustavo and Kelly; everyone else already in their seats since the concert started in fifteen minutes.

"Alright, it's time to decide; what song are you guys starting with?" Gustavo questioned, the only song they had not decided was the opening.

"The song that made us famous, 'Big Time Rush'" Kendall said with a smile as everyone else agreed.

"Then it's settled, show is in five minutes. Be ready, but mostly enjoy yourselves. Be the dogs I know you can be." Gustavo said with a proud smile.

"Can do, Gustavo." Logan said with a smile.

"Good luck guys, we'll be in the front row. Break a leg." Kelly said with a smile before Gustavo and herself left the backstage area.

"Who would have thought we would be back?" Carlos questioned after they left.

"The four dorks from Minnesota made it into the big times." Kendall said with a grin.

"It sure has been a "Big Time Rush."" Logan said with a grin at his pun, the guys rolled their eyes before pushing his shoulder as they heard the opening for their concert and the fans scream.

"Remember guys, opportunity come like this once in a life time, we have to rush the net and go for it big time." Kendall said with a smile.

"Pep talk Kendall." James joked.

"I'm still scared guys, can we sing a song so we can warm up?" Carlos replied nervously.

"Oh you're such a turd," Kendall began as the rest of the group smiled.

"oh yeah a giant turd

and you look like a turd

and you smell like a turd

oh you're such a turd

oh yeah a giant turd

and you look like a turd

and you smell like a turd

oh you're such a turd

oh yeah a giant turd

and you look like a turd" Logan, James, and Carlos joined in

"and you sme-eee-ee-ell like a turd." James finished in only the voice he can do. The guys cracked up after finishing, hearing the final note before they rush the stage.

They all looked at each other, "Four dorks?" Logan questioned.

"Forever and always." James, Kendall, and Carlos whispered before all four ran on stage.

The crowd erupted, making the guys heart sweal with pride as there theme song filled the arena.

With side glances to each other, they stared the song.

"Oh oh oh oh oh." They sang in unison as the crowed screamed.

The guys smiled as they sang the song, after finishing the stopped and stared at the crowd, seeing everyone they have known from the Palm Woods in the audience.

Buddha Bob stood next to Mamma Knight and Katie, who were holding not only Katie's kids but also Kendall's as Jo sat next to the rest of her family. Logan's, James, and Carlos' family filled the rest of the line with Gustavo and Kelly right next to them all.

Even Guitar Dude, the Jennifer's, and liked promised Mr. Bitters was there.

The most shocking was Griffin, who stood in the back with a smile on his face before holding up a sign "I always knew you guys would make it." The guys couldn't help but smile at that.

The entire crowd was filled with family, friends, and fans. The perfect crowd for there come back tour.

As the guys looked out in the crowd, the next song came on. There was no need for words, for they knew the next song would perfectly explain their feelings for the night.

"Thinking, we don't wanna get caught up in over thinking

We only got tonight

Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments

'Cause this is our time"

As the song continued, just like the last time they performed a Montague of pictures played through. Some added, like pictures of the boys new families.

It was the past fourteen years of the three lives, fourteen years they wouldn't give back for anything.

It was tough and deathly at times, way too many times.

But for the guys, it truly was a Big Time Rush.

**I want to clear something up, I loved the finale! I honestly think it was the best way to end the show.**

**Now I pray they come back, but that's up to Nick isn't?**

**My only complaint was they didn't get what they have wanted for the entire show, there ultimate careers. So that's why I wrote this! It originally for that reason and well, it ended up longer than I had ever imagined! Hope you guys like it though!**

**(1), I had to add that since Nick screwed over the boys at the KCA's. Yeah Nick, Rushers haven't forgotten.**

**(2) My paying credits to the guys, by using there middle names! I would use them from the show, but only Logan's seems to be known. (Also Carlos' fan, yes I changed Roberto to Robert only because I did not want one Mexican sounding name, sorry!)**


End file.
